


Realization

by jb_slasher



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-23
Updated: 2002-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realization hits Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Casey stared at the scene performing beside Zeke's crashed car. Zeke was staring at Miss Burke's head, which was trying to locate its body.

Casey studied Zeke's face. It didn't reflect any love, desperation or horror, just plain disgust.

At that precise moment, Casey realized that he had no reason to be jealous like he had been before. If Zeke had wanted to do something with Miss Burke, it had been a quick fuck, nothing more, nothing less.

Casey finally realized that Zeke didn't care for her. Zeke had the look of disgust on his face. That made it real, the realization was real, not fake, not a dream. This was real life, happening in front of and to Casey. And somewhy, he was happy to live it.


End file.
